1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and particularly to a furniture stabilizer attachable to the legs of a table or other article of furniture to level the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture leveling devices are used with chairs, tables, or the like for maintaining balance of the object by correcting for an uneven support structure, e.g. uneven floor, or unevenness in the furniture legs. Shims, support pads and bolts have been used for this purpose. Sometimes the bottom of the furniture article is provided with a plurality of furniture leveling devices, which are secured within corresponding screw holes. To adjust the height of the leveling devices, some of the support pads have to be rotated, which is rather time consuming. For an impatient user, the adjustment of conventional support pads is extremely inconvenient, especially when the furniture piece is used on a very uneven surface.
Thus, a furniture stabilizer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.